Back where we belong
by Scarlett1806
Summary: This story takes place after season 4A. It's what I'm hoping for Outlawqueen and I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note : This is my second story in english so please forgive my errors and poor grammar.**

He was gone. Her soulmate was ripped away from her again. Only this time she didn't feel any anger, only despair. As she was driving back to her house, Regina wondered if she was ever going to be happy more than a few weeks in a row. As much as she was thankful that Emma wanted to participate with operation mongoose, she didn't feel like doing anything for a while. As she closed the front door behind her, she felt her phone vibrating inside her pocket. It was Emma. She rejected the call and put her phone on the coffee table. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on the couch. As she brought the glass close to her lips, she felt her composure slipping away. She closed her eyes as her throat was getting tighter.

Marian and Robin were holding Roland's little hands as they were walking on the side of the road. She turned to look at her husband and she could only see emptiness in his eyes. She bit her lip, trying to find something to say. "Mama, where are we going? Asked Roland" She forced a smile and sighed.

- I don't really know honey, but we're going to find a new place to live.

- Why isn't Regina coming with us?

Marian felt her heart race and she looked up to Robin. Tears were filling up his eyes. She hadn't seen him cry often. He had always been a strong man. He could handle any situation with hope and determination. This time was different. Marian thought quickly to find a simple explanation for Roland.

- Because Regina had to stay with Henry, she answered.

- Oh… said Roland leaning his head to the ground.

Marian took a deep breath. They soon arrived to that dinner that Regina had told them about. They say down and ordered quickly. When the waitress left, Robin took his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Robin I am sorry, said Marian." Robin kept his eyes on the table as he mumbled: "it's okay. It's not your fault." They stayed in silent for a brief moment. When the waitress came back it felt like a relief for both of them. She gave Roland his glass of milk and gave each of them a glass of water before she headed back for the kitchen. Robin noticed the newspaper that was on the table next to theirs and reached to grab it.

- We might be able to find a place to live in there.

- Robin, Marian insisted as she grabbed his hand to get his attention. I know it's hard and even if things are not as they used to be between us, we can handle this together.

- Of course, he assured. I just need some time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month. Regina was trying to focus her life on Henry. As much as she was trying to hide her sadness, he knew her too well not to see it. He was therefore even more motivated to get operation mongoose going. Each day Regina picked him up at Emma place and walked him to the bus stop. Then, she was helping Snow with her Mayor duties. She did as much as she could even though she often felt tired and even dizzy. It was not surprising since she was crying herself to sleep almost every night.

That morning she had not been able to eat breakfast. She grabbed a crescent and a yogurt before she left the house, thinking she would regain her appetite at the office. When she arrived and met with Snow, she wasn't feeling well at all.

- Regina, are you okay? Asked Snow.

- I don't know, Regina said putting a hand on her forehead. I have this huge headache.

- You can go home if you're not feeling well. I'm pretty sure I can handle a day alone here.

- It's okay, it's just… I didn't eat this morning. I'll just eat and I'm sure I'll be fine.

Snow sat down and took out the recent files that they were working on as Regina took a bite of her crescent. "Henry's new teacher says he looks distracted at school, said Snow. I think he is a little worried about you. I told him you were able to take care of yourself but maybe if you had that talk with him…" As Snow lifted her eyes from the paperwork she noticed Regina was getting pale. "Are you okay? She asked again with a concerned look." Without saying a word, Regina flew out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom. She was definitely sick. Snow knocked on the door. "Do you need help? Maybe you should go home… You know, it's been a while since you're not feeling so well. Maybe you should see a doctor." After a moment, Regina opened the door. "I'm fine, she said as she was fixing her hair." Snow frowned and stared at Regina for a moment.

- Do you think… I mean, is it possible that you might be pregnant? Snow asked with a tiny voice.

- No way! Regina cried. I mean… No!

She could no longer shake that idea out of her head. What if Snow had guessed right? At the pharmacy she stared at the pregnancy tests for a few minutes. She was scared and unsure if she was prepared for that answer. Tom Clark approached her. "May I help you?" His eyes widen when he noticed what she was looking at and he started sneezing uncontrollably. Regina quickly grabbed one of the boxes and walked past him. "I don't need help from a sneezing dwarf, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note : I am very thankful for my new followers! :) Please share and review if you like this story. It is always a pleasure to read your comments.**

Marian put Roland's pancake in his plate and designed a smiley face with strawberries. They heard a knock on the door before Roland could take his first bite. "That must be Nana Janette, announced Marian with a smile." Roland frowned and put his fork back in his plate.

- Why do you have to go? Asked Roland

- Honey, we've talked about this, said Marian as she was opening the door.

She greeted the woman and gave her the instructions for the day before getting back to Roland.

- We need money to buy our food, remember? Papa works and now I have to work too.

- Can we go to the ice cream shop when you get back? Asked Roland with a little smile.

- Of course! You can even have sprinkles on your ice cream.

Roland widened his smile revealing little dimples on his cheeks. Marian kissed him on his head and headed for the door in her new coffee shop uniform.

...

The pregnancy test had been sitting on the bathroom counter for two days. Regina couldn't find the courage to do it. What would she do if it was positive? She could not picture herself raising Robin's child without him. She knew she could raise a child on her own. She had done it with Henry and he had become a fine young man whom she was very proud of. But having a baby who would always remind her of Robin's absence was unthinkable. She took the box in her hands and stared at it for a moment. Even if she was scared, she had to know.

After she made the test she put the cap on the end of the little plastic stick. The box instructions said it might take a few minutes but she didn't even have time to blink before she could see a little plus sign appear. Regina felt her knees get weak and slowly bent down to sit on the bathroom floor as tears were filling her eyes.

When she got to the office an hour late, Snow seemed surprised to see her.

- Regina, I didn't expect to see you today.

- Sorry I'm late, Regina mumbled.

Mary Margaret could tell that she had been crying.

- Are you feeling sick again? Or is it that you're still thinking about Robin?

- It appears you were right, actually. Said Regina while rubbing her hands together.

- About what? Is it Robin?

- I couldn't shake the idea out of my head that I might be pregnant so I made a pregnancy test this morning.

- So?

Regina wanted to answer but her throat was too tight. "Regina… whispered Snow as she opened her arms to hug her." Regina stepped aside and walked up to the desk to pick up the phone. "It's okay. I'll just make an appointment with doctor Whale and get this over with." Snow took the phone out of Regina's hand with a frown.

- What do you mean? You can't do this.

- Well, I certainly can't keep it.

- Don't you want to think about it first? Asked Snow as she put the phone back on the desk.

- What do you expect me to do? Raise a child that's going to remind me every day how miserable I am?

- Just… Take some time to think about it. This child could also be a source of great joy.

- Oh please, don't give me your hope speech again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : Thank you so much for your nice reviews. I really appreciate it! :)**

Robin rushed to get home after work. He got out of the bus and came face to face with Mr. Gold. Robin blinked a few times, not believing what he was seeing. "Hello dearie, said the man. I did not expect the bump into you here. Are you appreciating your new life?" Robin couldn't help but to find this little chit chat a little odd. He didn't know Mr. Gold too well, but he had heard enough about him to want to keep his distance.

- We are getting used to it, he answered. How about you?

- Oh I am trying not to get so used to it. I'm planning on going back to Storybrooke.

- But… The town line is cursed. No one can go back.

- Maybe not you, but I happen to know a friend who can help me find a loophole. Unlike our dear friend Regina, I intend to fight for my happy ending.

The sound of her name felt like a dagger through Robin's heart. He had not heard it for such a long time. Mr. Gold winked at him. "Have a good day, he said before walking past him." Robin headed home with only one thing on his mind: Regina.

At their apartment, Marian was cooking dinner and Roland was playing with his little trains. He poured two glasses of wine and kissed Marian on her cheek.

- How was your first day at work? He asked.

- Oh, quit complicated, she said before taking a sip of wine. I could not understand how the cash register worked. The boss said I would get used to it. He said the clients liked me so he is happy. How about you?

- You will not believe who I ran into.

- Who?

- Mr. Gold…

- Mr. Gold as in THE Mr. Gold?

- Yes… He sounded very weird. He said he found a way to go back to Storybrooke.

Marian put her glass back on the counter and looked at Robin. "Did he say how?" Robin bit his lip and stayed silent for a moment. "No, but he always has crazy plans. It will probably not work." Marian turned around and placed the utensils on the table. "Do you want to go find out? She questioned" Robin signed and took a sip of wine.

- This is crazy. We have just started our new lives here.

- Robin, I know this is important to you. I don't want you to miss this opportunity.

- Marian, I'm not leaving you and Roland.

- You're not, we'll go with you.

- But… What about all of this? Robin asked looking around.

- We don't belong here… And as much as I would have wanted this to work, I am not happy here if you are not.

Robin shook his head. He felt guilty about turning her life upside down. She didn't deserve it. "It's oaky, she said. I want to go back. I want to ben among people who understand where we come from. And if I am lucky enough, maybe I'll find someone to love as much as you love Regina." Robin lifted his eyes full of tears and hugged Marian.

...

Regina was holding an album full of Henry's baby pictures. She took out the picture from his first birthday. He had cake all over his face. There was just the two of them on his birthday but she remembered how happy she was. Henry had filled the void in her life. Every step he made, every word he learned made her feel so joyful. Even though she felt alone in Storybrooke at that moment, she knew she was important to Henry and that's all that mattered to her. She put the picture pack in the album and placed a hand on her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I want to say thank you to my new followers! Let me know if you like this chapter!**

Robin and Marian had packed their stuff and left the next morning. They took the bus and walked close to the town line where they installed a small camp. They waited three days before they saw Mr. Gold approached the town line with a woman. Robin got as close as he could while Marian stayed at the camp with Roland. The women opened a jar and grabbed the big frog that was inside of it. She waved her hand around it to enchant it and whispered something in its ear before letting it loose. The frog headed directly to the town line and disappeared.

- So how do we know if your little friend is going to come? Asked the women.

- Believe me, he'll be there.

- How can you be so sure?

- Because he's already here, Mr. Gold answered. You can show yourself dearie.

Robin hesitated before getting out of his hiding spot. He slowly approached Mr. Gold and his ally, unsure.

- It is funny how love can make us do crazy things, isn't it? Said Mr. Gold with a mocking smile. You had a whole new life in front of you and yet… Here you are.

- Our little meeting at the bus stop wasn't a coincidence, was it? Asked Robin.

- Unfortunately not. I had to know if you still had the motivation to come back here and seeing your reaction when I mentioned Regina well… Let's just say it was very clear.

- What do you want? Asked Robin with a suspicious look.

- I have a deal for you... You and I both need to go back to our loved ones and I need your wife to achieve this.

- My wife? Exclaimed Robin. Why do you need her?

- My friend Ursula is going to make sure we have a magic item that will get rid of this curse on the town line. However, we need a human that has been cursed by the same person to make it work. Your wife is going to trigger the magic and at the same time get rid of her frozen curse.

- How do I know this isn't dangerous for her? Worried Robin.

- Well, I guess you are going to have to trust me, Mr. Gold replicated with a smile. Meet me here tomorrow, same time, and we'll proceed.

Robin got back to the camp where Marian was anxiously waiting for him. He explained to her what Mr. Gold had told him. "You don't have to do this Marian. It's too dangerous." Marian bit her lip and looked at Roland.

…

Regina entered Granny's dinner and ordered breakfast. It was the first morning this week that she wasn't feeling nauseous so she intended to treat herself. She had barely taken her first bite when Emma sat in front of her. Regina rolled her eyes. "Hello Swan, she simply said." Emma made a sign to Ruby and asked for a hot chocolate with cinnamon.

- So, she said turning back to face Regina. How are you doing?

- She told you, didn't she? I don't know why I expected her to keep a secret…

- Look, she was worried about you. Have you thought about your decision?

- Yes I have, and it only gets more confusing.

- I know you might not want any advice from me but, I gave a child away once and look where I am now? I have Henry in my life and he couldn't make me happier… Even if at the time I thought I couldn't handle it, now I wonder what my life would have been without him.

Regina stirred her coffee in silence for a moment. "If there is one thing I am certain of is that I'm not like you. Whatever you say, it has nothing to do with my mess of a life."


	6. Chapter 6

Marian Told Robin she was going berry picking and left their little camp. She hid behind a bush to observe Mr. Gold and Ursula. Soon, a big frog crossed the town line and appeared on their side. Ursula picked it up and brought it close to her ear as if the frog was whispering something. "Is it there? asked Mr. Gold." Ursula nodded. "It's right on the other side. Now, we just have to wait for your peasant friend." Marian was ready to get up and meet them, but she felt someone grab her arm.

- Robin, she exclaimed in surprise. What are you doing here?

- Me? What are YOU doing here? I thought we agreed this was too dangerous.

- I know, but I want to go back to Storybrooke. And I know you want to go back to Regina.

- Marian, I can't let you do this.

- I want to… I have to, she insisted. Regina saved my life more than once; the least I can do is try to do something for her... That's the honorable thing to do.

Robin hesitated before he let go of her arm. He pressed little Roland against his chest. Marian approached the town line where Mr. Gold and Ursula were waiting for her with a little grin.

- There you are dearie, greeted Mr. Gold.

- Let the magic do its work, replicated Ursula.

Ursula raised her hands to the sky and doing so, a gigantic wave rose over the town line. Suddenly, they could see through the water across the town line. Marian saw a little golden box sitting on the pavement. The box started to glow and transformed into a wizard's hat. The light emanating from it directed towards Marian and that's when little snowflakes started deserting her body. Robin came running, holding Roland close to his heart. "Marian! He screamed out of fear." After a few seconds, the water wall rose to the sky and fell on their heads like little drops of rain. The hat transformed back into a small box. "What just happened? Asked Marian" Everyone widen their eyes as Mr. Gold crossed the town line. "This object, he explained, brought by our sea friend is very special. It seeks for magic, for sorcerers to be exact. That's why we needed a cursed human to trigger it. This water wall made sure the magic would go through as well as trick the hat into thinking it was absorbing a sorcerer. Since you obviously don't have any magic powers, you were protected." Robin and Marian smiled and hugged each other. "It worked! Marian said." Mr. Gold and Ursula started walking towards Storybrooke as he whispered: "I don't ever break deals."

…

Regina and Emma jumped when Leroy entered Granny's dinner screaming. "You have to see this! He exclaimed looking at Emma and Regina. What are you waiting for? Hurry up! You have to see this! You won't believe it!" Emma and Regina got up and rushed out of Granny's. Leroy ran down the main street followed by the two women. They got to the limit of the town center and Leroy pointed to three silhouettes from afar waking towards them. Regina and Emma narrowed their eyes. It couldn't be… Regina grabbed Emma arm when she recognized the figures. She froze for a second, not believing what she was seeing. Robin's voice resonated from afar as he started running towards her. "Regina!" Hearing his voice shook her out of her state of chock. She ran as fast as she could as tears started rolling down her face. It seemed to them like time had stopped. They could not get to each other fast enough. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck as tight as she could as he lifted her off her feet and made a little spin. When he put her back on her feet, he placed a hand behind her neck to bring her lips close to his and gave her two little kisses. "You're here, she managed to whisper between two sobs." Robin looked into her eyes and wiped her tears with the back of his hand. "I'm here, he said in a sigh." Regina ran a hand around his face to examine the man she had been seeing only in her dreams for the last month and a half. "I've missed you so, so much, she said." Robin brought her back close to him and kissed her passionately.

**Author's note : You like this chapter? Please review and let me know how you feel!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note : Sorry if I kept you waiting! I swear, I try to write as often as I can. I also want to thank everyone for the nice reviews. It is always nice to have feedback.**

Marian had decided to take Roland to the ice cream shop as she had promised him the day before. "I'm going to let you two catch up, she had said. I'm sure you have many things to tell each other." That's when it hit in Regina's mind. She had to tell him. They went to her house and she let him explain how they got back and how Marian was cured. Regina poured him a glass of whiskey and she was relieved that he didn't ask why she wasn't drinking. "So tell me about you, Regina. How have you been?" Regina got up from the sofa, and started pacing the floor. "Well, I worked at the mayor's office with Mary Margaret and spent time with Henry…"

They heard the front door open. "Mom? Called Henry" He made his way to the living room to meet with Robin and Regina. "I heard Robin was back, he said. So I came as fast as I could." He dropped his school bag on the floor and hugged Robin. "It's great to see you, young man. Robin said." Regina signed almost relieved that Henry was there. She knew she had to tell Robin about her pregnancy, but she wasn't ready just yet. She was afraid of how he was going to react.

- I didn't want to interrupt, Henry said picking up his backpack. I'll go finish my homework.

- Henry, how about we all go eat together tonight? Asked Regina.

- Awesome!

Henry went up to his room and Robin patted the sofa to invite Regina to sit next to him. She sat back, but felt very nervous as he seemed to be examining her. "You look different, he simply said." Regina pulled her hair behind her ear and bit her lips.

- What do you mean? She asked.

- I don't know, but there's something different about you.

- So, now that you're back… What's next?

- I guess we can pick up where we left off.

He wrapped his hand around her neck and caressed her cheek with his thumb before he kissed her. Inside her, she knew things were much different than when he left.

…

Robin opened the door and Roland jumped in his arms. "Roland wanted to see Regina and Henry so…" Robin put Roland back on the ground a let him run inside the house. "Great, Robin said. We were just about to have dinner." At that moment, Regina arrived behind Robin and opened the door wider to see who was there.

- I better get going, Marian said.

- Do you want to join us for dinner? Asked Regina.

- Oh no, Marian replied embarrassed. I just came to drop Roland.

- Come on, insisted Regina. There's plenty of food for everyone. I made my special lasagna.

Marian glanced at Robin before she accepted. They all sat together feeling a little awkward but all willing to make this situation work. After all, Robin had made his choice to be with Regina and Marian had agreed to step out of the way. What could possibly go wrong? Nevertheless, Regina was terrified about the future. Everything was now too perfect. She was so used to have her happiness ripped away that she feared everything would fall apart once again. As Henry was chatting with Robin and Roland was showing Henry's comic books to his mother, Regina served herself a third piece of lasagna. "Are you sure you don't want wine? Robin asked as he was refilling Marian's glass." Regina forced a smile. "No, I'm fine, she said." She finished her plate in a hurry and stood up.

- I'll go prepare the desert.

- I'll help you, said Marian standing up.

Both women entered the kitchen with plates in their hands. Regina started rinsing the dishes. "So, Marian started. Does he know?" Regina's heart started racing.

- Know what? She casually asked

- Three pieces of lasagna, you don't drink and you are simply glowing. You are pregnant, aren't you?

Regina turned off the water and turned to face Marian. This was so embarrassing. "Look, Marian said. I know it's over between Robin and I. When we left Storybrooke I thought maybe things would go back the way they used to be, but they never did. He loves you." Regina forced a smile and glanced down. Telling Robin about her pregnancy felt like it would then be possible to lose her happiness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note : Okay, I know this is quit short, but I felt like many of you were waiting for this part. So here's the moment you've all been waiting for. Let me know if you like it!**

The next morning, Regina decided not to go to the office. She had spent half of the night trying to convince herself to tell Robin. She could no longer lie to him, he deserved to know. As she was exiting her bedroom, her phone rang. It was Mary Margaret. "Hello? […] No, I'm not coming today. […] No, I'm telling him today. I'm still trying to find a way to announce something like this." She rushed down the stairs as she was talking. Therefore she did not notice the small puddle of water on one of the steps. She slipped and fell down the stairs, losing consciousness as her head hit the wooden floor.

…

Regina opened her eyes slowly as a huge migraine was raging trough her head. She looked around her. Everything was a little blurry, but she recognized Snow and Emma.

- Where are we? Regina asked bringing a hand to her forehead.

- We're at the hospital, Snow said. You fell down the stairs and hit your head pretty hard.

At that moment, Robin stormed into the room panting.

- Regina, are you okay?

- She just woke up, said Emma.

Robin took Regina's and between his and sat by her side. Dr. Whale came in with a note pad.

- Well, we've just received the brain scans and everything's fine. Also the ba…

- Thank you! Interrupted Emma.

- We'll take it from here, added Snow.

Dr. Whale glanced at both women one at a time and then looked at Regina. She discreetly shook her head. "Also the b-best you can do is rest for a few days." He quickly exited the room to get away from this embarrassing situation.

- Okay, what's going on? Asked Robin looking at Regina and then Emma.

- I think we're going to go, said Snow. I'm just glad that you're not hurt.

Regina thanked the two women and they left. She caressed Robin's hand with her thumb in silence for a moment. "What is it? He asked again. What are you not telling me?" Regina lifted her eyes to look at Robin. "I guess there's no perfect way to say this. I… There have been consequences to our… little night in my vault." Robin's jaw dropped.

- Do you mean that…?

- Yes, Regina exclaimed as tears filled her eyes.

Robin kissed her as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. He placed a hand on her stomach.

- I didn't know what to do, she added. You weren't here and I was completely lost. Now that things are exactly the way I wanted them to be, I'm just afraid that everything is going to collapse again.

- Regina, you deserve a happy ending. Maybe every choice you made in the past few months brought us back where we belong, here and together as a family.

**Note : This feels like a nice closer for me, but if you guys want to read more, I might continue this story. Let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note : Okay, I know this is short but I think I have a good idea for what might happen next!**

Robin, Roland, Regina and Henry all sat at the dining table. Robin grabbed Regina's hand and signed. "So, asked Henry, what did you want to tell us?" Regina and Robin looked at each other.

- Well, started Robin, we wanted to tell you that we are expecting a baby. You both will be big brothers.

- Really? Asked Henry as a big smile was forming on his face. A baby?

- Yes, confirmed Regina. Are you happy?

- Of course! Exclaimed Henry.

- What baby? Asked Roland.

- Well, the baby isn't here now, Roland. It's inside Regina's tummy.

Roland bent down to look under the table. "I don't see anything." Everyone started laughing. Henry got up to hug his mother and Robin lifted Roland in his arms to explain that he would have to wait a little while before he could see the baby.

…

A few months later, Regina and Robin were at the hospital to find out the gender of the baby. The nurse looked at the monitor. "Looks like a little girl!" Robin bent down to kiss Regina. "A little princess, m'lady." Regina smiled. When they got home, they announced the news to the boys.

In the past months, Robin and Roland had moved in with Regina and Henry. They had just finished decorating Roland's new room and started painting the baby's room. Regina had chosen a light grey and white as the main colors. She had planned to accessorize the room with blue or pink items depending on the gender of the baby. Regina opened the closet and grabbed a small box. She gently lifted the lid and took out a white stuffed lamb which she contemplated for a moment. Robin entered the room and wrapped his arms around Regina, placing his hands on her stomach. "Stop worrying." He said before placing a kiss on the back of her neck. Regina sighed and turned to face Robin. "I wish I could, but I can't just forget how the storybook was written for me. Villains don't get happy endings. How can I not worry that all of this will be taken away from me?" Robin placed a second kiss on her forehead in an attempt to reassure her. No matter how hard he had tried, he had not been able to ease her mind.

She had fallen asleep early that night. Robin peek an eye in their room's doorway to make sure she was really asleep. He then grabbed his phone and called Emma. "Hello Emma. I need your help. We need to find this author before the baby gets here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note : Thank you for all the nice reviews! I really love to read your comments. :)**

Just after sunset the next day, Emma drove to what appeared to be the author's mansion. She was surprised to see the light through the windows. She opened the gate and skirted the bushes, trying not to be seen. She managed to get close to a widow and leaned on the wall. She stretched her neck to the side to be able to peek inside. What she saw chocked her. Mr. Gold was back in Storybrook. He was talking to a woman. She leaned back on the wall and called Robin. "Hey, I'm at the mansion. Mr. Gold is there! […] Isn't this something that would have been important to mention? […] I know… I'll try to find out what he is up to." She hung up and got back to her car.

…

Belle pushed her kart full of books to the back section of the library. She had just started putting the books back on the shelf when she heard the doorbell. She turned around and saw Emma. She looked worried.

- Hello Emma! I haven't seen you in a while.

- Yeah and I wish I was here for better news.

- What's going on? Belle asked

- Mr. Gold. He is back in town. Knowing that the last time he was here, he wanted to destroy all of us, I'm trying to find out what's his plan. Has he come to see you?

- No, Belle answered with wide eyes. I didn't know he was here.

- Well, that's what makes me think he is up to no good. Do you still have the dagger?

- Yes, but it's hidden. He can't possibly find it.

- Wherever it is, I think I should hide it. You're the first person he's going to come up to if he wants it back, which I'm pretty sure he will.

- You're right… I'll get it for you and I'll bring it tonight.

Emma nodded and headed for the exit. As she turned the corner of the street, a greenish smoke twirled around her. The smoke evaporated and it was no longer Emma walking. Maleficent smiled and headed back to the mansion.

…

Robin was sitting on the baby's room floor surrounded by a pile of pieces of wood. Henry entered the room and kneeled beside him. "May I help you? Henry asked" Robin sighed without pulling his eyes away from the instruction manual. "Yes, I guess you can help me." As Robin was assembling the crib, Henry talked about school. The subject slowly drifted to operation mongoose. "I heard you on the phone the other night, he said. Do you think we'll find the author in time?" Robin put his screwdriver on the floor and looked at Henry. "I really hope so. I'm going to do whatever I can to find this author because there is nothing I want more than to see your mother happy. When you'll fall in love, you'll understand." Henry's cheeks turned to red as he leaned his head down.

- Henry, you're blushing. Is there a girl I should know about?

- Her name is Alice. We are doing this project at school together, but I don't think she likes me. Please don't tell my mom.

- Your secret is safe with me, assured Robin with a smile.

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it, said Regina from the bottom of the stairs." She opened the door and Emma was there, looking worried. "Can I come in?" Regina opened the door wider and made a gesture to invite her in.

- Is Robin here? Emma asked.

- Yes, what is it about? Questioned Regina.

Emma hesitated. At that moment, Robin came down the stairs. "What's going on? Regina asked again." Emma and Robin looked at each other. They did not want to hide anything from her, but they wished they could have spared her from the worries. "It's Mr. Gold, Emma said. He's back in town. Last night he was at the author's mansion with a woman." Regina placed a hand on her round stomach and looked at Robin.

- What is he doing here? Asked Regina.

- I don't know, but that's what we need to find out, Robin said.

- The dagger, Regina exclaimed. We need to hide it. He's going to use Belle to find it.

- You're right…

Emma reached for her phone in her pocket and called Belle. "Belle, Mr. Gold is back. […] What do you mean? I didn't tell you anything. I was never at the library today. […] Listen to me, whoever you talked to this afternoon, it wasn't me. Leave the dagger where you hid it! We need to find a way to keep it safe. I'm on my way." Emma hung up and looked at Regina. "Looks like he's one step ahead of us."

**Author's note : No worries! More romance is on the way! I have a question for my followers... What should Regina and Robin name their baby girl? You have an idea? Please submit it to me!**


End file.
